Remember, Remember, the 5th of November
by SalamandaLove
Summary: Really, all Lucy wanted to do was watch the fireworks, is that really to much to ask? Obviously so.


**It's a bit late but whatever c:**

**Remember, Remember, the 5****th**** of November**

Lucy's eyes where wide and full of excitement as she watched the rainbow of fireworks explode above her head, they arced and flew through the sky, filling the dark blanket with an array of colour.

She'd just come from the guild, where they had their own firework show that most of Magnolia came to watch. The fireworks where all different colours and created the most amazing shapes. The finally was the best part, Makarov and Mira really came through by causing them to go off into shapes that represented every member of Fairy Tail. Her two favourites had been hers, which was all ten of her zodiac keys, and Natsu's, which was the very end, the fireworks came together as a huge red dragon that breathed fire and flapped its wings, obviously with the help of magic, but it was amazing none the less.

Now Lucy was tired, but still awake enough to watch the rest of Magnolia set off their own, and where best to watch than from the comfort of her own bed by the window.

It didn't take her long to get back to her apartment, and kick off her combat boots, before changing into her pink pj's with purples star's decorating them. She wasted no time climbing on to her bed, covering her shoulders with her blanket and resting her arms on the window seal, the window thrown open.

The blonde sighed, enjoying the sight of the sparks whizzing through the air like rockets and breaking apart mid-flight to shower down in fiery sparks.

But the peace was broken when she heard the tell-tale scrabbling noise outside, she sighed, Natsu was here. Just as the thought passed through her mind, the pinkette popped up and rolled through the window, landing with a light thud on the bed beside her, that huge toothy grin she loved on his face.

"Hey Luce!" he exclaimed, flipping over and pushing himself up onto his knees, leaning on the window seal beside her.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" she sighed in exasperation, watching as he bounced lightly on her bed.

"I've come to watch the fireworks with you!" he yipped, his head turning to look outside as another one was launched, a light laugh escaped him in his excitement. "It only happens once a year," he pouted, giving her his best puppy eyes.

"Ok, fine, you can stay," she smiled in amusement as he yelled his success and settled down beside her, somehow wiggling his way under the blanket beside her. After a while of a calm silence only broken by the fireworks going off, she spoke up, voicing a question that had been on her mind all night, "Natsu, aren't you bothered by the loud noises? You have sensitive hearing after all."

"Hm, no, I'm fine, used to it, now Gajeel on the other hand, hates fireworks, say's they mess up his hearing," he sniggered as he mentioned Gajeel, and Lucy slapped his chest.

"It's not funny," but despite her words, she had to fight to keep in her laugh, but it did answer her suspicions on where the Iron Slayer had been. "What about Laxus?"

"Yeah, his cool with them, cringes a bit but he's like me," the pink haired man exclaimed. "Oh… speak of the devil," Natsu's voice dropped to a dark mutter as Lucy once again heard the scrabbling outside her window.

"Seriously? One uninvited guest is enough," Lucy propped herself up onto her elbows and leaned over the ledge to see who it was this time, much to her surprise it was Gajeel. Unlike Natsu's nimble entrance, most likely due to him always breaking into her apartment, Gajeel landed rather ungracefully, huffing out in annoyance.

"Gajeel, what the hell are you doing here?" Lucy demanded, despite her always complaining about Natsu, she didn't mind him coming over, but Gajeel was another matter.

"I don't like the fireworks, and I can't sleep," he stated so bluntly that Lucy's face fell slack.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at his words, "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"I don't know-" he was cut of as another whizzing sound filled the air followed by an explosion, Gajeel flinched harshly and backed up slightly.

She felt pity for the man despite her previous annoyance, and sighed heavily, "I suppose you can stay here for a few hours, but I don't know what help being here will do, it's no better than being in our own home," she muttered the last part, and suddenly realised that Natsu was growling, not just a low rumble but his lips where pulled back over his teeth in a snarl, like growl.

"Chill Salamander," Gajeel grumbled, stomping over to her four miss-matched chairs that sat around the small table and dropping into one with a grunt.

"…Ok then," Lucy's expression went from perplexed to amusement, before turning back to the window.

It wasn't long after that before Gajeel suddenly spoke up, "You've got company," and right on cue a knock sounded at the door.

"Thank you Gajeel," Lucy crawled to the end of the bed, unknowingly to her giving Natsu and Gajeel a great show, and hopped down, then continued to the door. Pulling it open she gave a small yelp and stumbled back in shock, colliding with a hard chest, looking over her shoulder she saw both the Dragon Slayers that where inhabiting her apartment behind her, she had backed up into Gajeel and Natsu was to her left. Both had moved quicker than she could blink, obviously worried due to the noise of shock she had made.

Standing at the door was the twin Dragon Slayer's of Sabertooth, Sting's lip's turned up in a half smirk at her reaction and Rogue was as silent and expressionless as ever. "Sting, Rogue, what on Earthland are you doing here!?" she cried.

"…" they both stared at her for a moment, before Sting's smirk split into a hole-hearted grin, "I dunno," he laughed, causing Lucy to face-palm and growls to rip though the other two Slayer's throats.

"Chill ok," Lucy commanded, and turned back to the duo at the door, "Oh sweet Mavis, come in if you really have to," she groaned as they casually walked in, sniffing the air as they went and made themselves comfortable. Lucy shut the door and returned to her bed, Natsu trailing behind much like a puppy, and Gajeel loomed above her like the over-protective guard dog.

An hour later, Laxus and Wendy had joined them. The latter was curled up at the foot of her bed, Lucy was resting her head against Natsu's shoulder, Gajeel was still grouchy on his chair watching Lucy's reactions to the fireworks with mild interest, Sting was sprawled out on the main sofa snoring lightly, Rogue was sat at her kitchen table, a depressing aura hanging over him after finding nothing after his raid through her fridge, and Laxus was acting like an older brother by sitting at Wendy's head gently petting her hair, being very un-Laxus like.

Right as Lucy was beginning to nod off, her door was bashed on loudly, causing her to jerk upwards and hit her head against Natsu's. "Seriously? This is getting stupid," she sighed, and once again got up to answer the door. Wendy and Sting hadn't been affected and where still sleeping contently, Laxus hadn't moved, or had Rogue, and Gajeel and Natsu just watched her carefully making sure she was ok.

"Oh, I wonder who this could be," she exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from her words, she threw the door open and she wasn't the least be shocked or horrified to see Cobra standing there, looking extremely pissed off and clutching his hands over his overly sensitive ears.

"Oh, Cobra, I totally wasn't expecting to see you here," Lucy deadpanned, letting in the Poison Dragon Slayer much to the other's annoyance and then went to go smack her head against a wall.

All she had wanted was to watch the damn fireworks. "Stupid. Dragon. Slayers." She muttered darkly.


End file.
